Uno más en la familia
by Princesselve
Summary: La carretera espera y el Impala siempre estará listo para rodar. ¿Siempre? Si. Porque él es uno más en la familia. One-shoot.


**Disclaimer: **Por desgracia, ninguno de los personajes de Supernatural me pertenece.

Este fic es una chorrada que se me ocurrió tras una reciente conversación con una amiga xD

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

**UNO MÁS EN LA FAMILIA**

— No Bobby, mejor que lo dejes estar

— Estáis chiflados ¡Los dos!

Probablemente. No, la verdad es que estaban mal de la cabeza. O mejor dicho, el idiota de Dean estaba mal de la azotea. Al fin y al cabo era su hermano el que se había ido. Él, Sam, aún seguía allí. Rastreando y buscando, al pie del cañón.

No había perdido la jodida cabeza por un trasto con ruedas.

En seguida se sintió mal por pensar así. Se llevó la cerveza a los labios y miró por la ventana. El desguace de Bobby tenía el mismo aspecto desvaído y deteriorado de siempre. Salvo por un pequeño detalle.

Una nueva pieza había sido añadida a su colección. Un coche. Una vieja cafetera que ya habría sido echa pedazos y vendida por partes hacía tiempo si el terco de Dean no se hubiera puesto por medio. Y eso que Bobby había sido muy contundente: El coche era irreparable. El motor estaba roto y no valía ni para chatarra.

Pero claro. Eso a Dean le daba igual. A él no le importaba que ya no se vendiesen piezas de recambio para un Impala del 67. Le daba igual que hubieran dejado de fabricarlas hacía ya 20 años. Le importaba una mierda que el mundo se viera invadido por demonios, y que el Apocalipsis estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina. Le resbalaba que él fuera el Mesías destinado a salvar a la humanidad, y que Castiel le hubiera amenazado con devolverlo al puto infierno si no entraba en razón y continuaba con su labor.

Todo eso a Dean le importaba bien poco cuando estaban hablando del Impala.

Sam salió al porche, y se cubrió la frente con la manos, esquivando el molesto sol del atardecer. La verdad es que él tampoco había puesto mucho empeño por su parte cuando su hermano, ignorando los gruñidos de Bobby y la cara de pocos amigos de Cass, había decidido abandonarlos hacía ya una semana para ir en búsqueda de las reliquias metálicas que podrían salvar al preciado coche.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, él también había sentido un nudo en el estomago cuando el viejo Chevrolet, en mitad de la carretera que conducía a Cheyenne, había empezado a sacudirse y a emitir lastimeros quejidos, igual que un animal herido, antes de pararse en seco y decir: hasta aquí hemos llegado.

Joder, la verdad es que había sido toda una odisea lograr arrastrarlo hasta el taller de Bobby.

Se acercó hasta él y puso su mano sobre el desvencijado capó, caliente por el sol. La verdad es que si ese coche pudiera hablar…. No, mejor que no lo hiciera. Había visto demasiado. Había sido un testigo mudo y fiel durante largos años de las aventuras de la familia Winchester.

Le dio otro trago a la cerveza y lo miró, sintiendo al momento una repentina nostalgia. Ese era el coche que un joven e inocente Jonh Winchester había comprado aquel Enero del 73. En el que había llevado a Mary para ganarse su admiración. En el que, probablemente él, o su hermano habían sido concebidos al son de una de las viejas canciones de su padre. Sam sintió escalofríos, la verdad es que si Grissom el de CSI pudiera pasarle uno de esos aparatitos al asiento trasero del Impala…. Mejor no pensarlo.

En ese coche tanto él como su hermano habían aprendido a conducir. Había sido como una casa para ellos en las interminables horas en las que se pasaron viajando de un estado a otro, en busca de sabe Dios que. En su asiento trasero, él y su hermano, Dean, jugaban a indios y vaqueros, a carreras, a espías, miraban por la ventanilla trasera, imaginando a enemigos invisibles, y no tan invisibles, que los acechaban y los perseguían. Todo eso en silencio, para no molestar a su padre, y para poder escuchar bien todas aquellas canciones que el propio Dean repetiría luego hasta la saciedad.

A ese coche llevaba Dean a todos sus ligues, y allí fue donde perdió su virginidad. En ese asiento trasero fue a donde Sam llevó a su primera cita, y donde se atrevió a meterle mano a una chica por primera vez.

Ese coche fue su única compañía en los terribles meses que su hermano pasó en el infierno. El Impala le mantuvo vivo, impidiéndole olvidar.

Sam estaba tan absorto en esos recuerdos que no oyó el estruendoso ronroneo que hizo el jeep al entrar al desguace de Bobby. El viejo cazador salió al porche limpiándose las manos con un sucio trapo. Entornó los ojos, para enfocar bien la vista. Y reprimió una sonrisa.

— Maldito idiota. Se ha salido con la suya — volvió a entrar dentro mientras ahogaba una carcajada.

Un ruido metálico contra el suelo sacó a Sam de su ensimismamiento. Su hermano, con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad, abría el capó del coche con una mano, mientras con la otra agarraba la cerveza que Sam aún sostenía entre las manos.

— Ve a por la caja de herramientas, dentro de un par de horas, nos vamos.

Sam esbozó una sonrisa, clavando la vista en la vieja bolsa de deporte que su hermano había depositado en el suelo, y de la que asomaban lo que parecían partes de un antiguo motor. No le hizo ninguna pregunta, realmente no quería saberlo.

Volvió adentro a recoger sus cosas. Bobby silbaba una vieja canción en la cocina.

Así pues, El río volvía a su cauce, Daba igual que la civilización tal y como la habían conocido hasta ahora, estuviera a punto de desmoronarse, no importaba que cada día que pasaba un sello más se rompiera y el Apocalipsis estuviera más cerca. Le daba lo mismo que Ángeles y Demonios les acosasen todos los jodidos días, empeñados en librar una guerra que hace un par de Meses no les concernía.

No era importante. El Impala volvería a funcionar

Y el coche de los Winchester pronto rugiría de nuevo en la carretera.

* * *

Es mi primer fic de Supernatural asi que, ¡sed compasivas!

*Besos*

v

v

v


End file.
